My Brother Is Strong
by Fujihara Asami
Summary: Hidup tanpa masalah itu mustahil! Mau orang kaya, miskin, tetap merasakan nya. Kesempatan untuk keluar dari masalah itu diperlukan berpikir keras sekeras batu, bahkan sampai siapapun harus turun tangan, penjabat kek, presiden kek, nenek moyang kek, dan tek tek bengek lain nya yang tak bisa dipahamkan oleh ketiga kembar Elemental kita ini!
1. Sikap aneh Taufan

**Warning: HaliTau (sedikit okay?), no power, AU, family, miss typo(s), Elemental Siblings, rada humor**

 **Genre: family, Fanfiction**

 **Rating: T**

 **Disclaimer: Monsta. Aku cuman minjem karakter aja tapi Hali-kun ku bawa pulang *disedot pusaran taufan**

[•••]

Bullying merupakan suatu bentuk perilaku agresif yang di wujudkan dengan perlakuan secara tidak sopan dan penggunaan kekerasan atau paksaan untuk mempengaruhi orang lain, yang dilakukan secara berulang atau berpotensi untuk terulang, dan melibatkan ketidakseimbangan kekuatan atau kekuasaan.

Bullying dapat mengakibatkan gangguan mental atau batin pada sang korban. Pikiran kosong, suka melamun, mulai memasang raut muka sedih, dan sering mengurung diri untuk memikirkan cara menyelesaikan pembullyingan padanya.

"TAUFAN! JANGAN BERMAIN _SKATEBOARD_ DIRUMAH! BAHAYA TAU ENGGAK SIH?!"

"BURU BURU KAK HALI!"

Gempa menghela nafas di dapur mendengar keributan di ruang tamu. Ia sudah terbiasa dengan teriak teriakan gaje dari kedua kakaknya yang ia sangat sangat sangat sayangi. Sampai rela tidak mau pergi kesekolah hanya karena Taufan demam satu minggu yang lalu. Ia menyiapkan dua yang berbeda warna, warna merah dan biru. Warna kesukaan kedua kakaknya. Ia membuka celemek dan menggangtung di kursi meja makan, lalu keluar dari dapur menuju keruang tamu mendapati kakak pertama nya –Halilintar– sedang memandangi pintu yang terbuka lebar, yang dimana beberapa menit yang lalu Taufan keluar dengan mengendarai _skateboard_ kesayangannya.

Gempa menepuk pundakkan sang kakak. Halilintar tersentak kecil, dengan cepat menoleh kearah nya dengan raut muka tersirat kata –ada–apa–. Gempa menggeleng pelan dan memberi kedua kotak bekal yang ia bawa dari dapur tadi, "Tolong. Kak Halilintar kasih kotak bekal kak Taufan saat sampai disekolah. Aku ada keperluan OSIS disekolah."

"Lagi?" Gempak mengangguk, sementara Haliintar diam mengerti kalau adik kesayangannya ini menjabat sebagai ketua OSIS pastilah sibuk, "Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri kalau kamu nggak sanggup," nasehat Halilintar sambil mengambil kotak bekal, lalu memasukkan kedalam tas nya, "Aku pergi dulu. Assalamu'alaikum."

"Wa'alaikum salam," Gempa tetap melambaikan tangan nya saat punggung Halilintar semakin jauh. Setelah punggung Halilintar tak nampak lagi, Gempa menurunkan tangan dan memegang dada kirinya yang agak sakit tanpa sebab. Ia segera berlari ke dapur untuk mengambil air minum. Sekali teguk, air yang berada di gelas nya habis standas.

 _'Kenapa dadaku tiba tiba sakit? Apa Kak Halilintar juga rasain?'_

[•••]

"HUUUUU! DASAR PHO!"

"KALAU PENGEN RUSAK HUBUNGAN ORANG LANGKAHI DULU MAYAT KAMI!"

"MENTANG MENTANG TERKENAL, MALAH BERBUAT SESUKANYA. DASAR MANIAK BIANG ONAR!"

"MANA ADA YANG MAU BERTEMAN KAYAK KAU! IDIOT!"

"P–H–O!"

Taufan terus menatap kejendela memandangi langit yang cerah, tak memperdulikan hinaan hinaan dari kelasnya dan kelas 2.3, kelasnya Gempa. Lagi pula ia sudah terbiasa di ejek ejek seperti tadi, tapi entahkan kenapa dadanya terasa sakit, seperti di tusuk oleh ribuan jarum. Ingin keluar, namun ia urungkan karena masih ada klompotan yang masih setia di depan pintu kelasnya. Sebenarnya ia ingin sekali menonjok muka mereka satu satu hingga puas, sayangnya ia masih sayang nyawa jika Halilintar mengetahui nya, dan membuat Gempa sedih.

Tunggu, Gempa?"

"Apa dia bisa rasakan ya? Soalnya dia yang paling peka," gumam nya, matanya tak terlepas dari langit, sepertinya langit lebih menarik ketimbang kata kata tak pantas keluar dari mulut orang orang yang sedang demo di depan kelasnya.

"Tau...fan?"

"Eh? Ada apa Yaya?" tanya Taufan kepada gadis berjilbab yang baru saja datang.

Yaya menaruh tas nya terlebih dahulu di kursi yang berada di depan Taufan, "Kamu nggak kesal dengar kata kata mereka?" tanya nya penasaran.

Taufan terkekeh dan tersenyum lebar. Yaya tau itu adalah senyum paksa yang jaran dilakukan oleh sahabat nya kecuali kalau tertimpa masalah yang sepele kemasalah besar, "Sudah berapa kali aku bilangkan? Aku tidak peduli kayak begituan. Bentar lagi juga bosan sendiri tuh ngomongin orang."

Yaya mengerjapkan mata nya, "Tapi kalau mereka malah mulai ngomongin Halilintar dan Gempa gimana?"

Taufan terdiam. Ia tak percaya sahabat perempuannya bertanya sejauh itu. Ada benar nya juga, dan sekarang malah semakin rumit. Kalau yang dikatakan oleh Yaya itu benar benar terjadi bagaimana? Taufan tak bisa membayanginya, ia terlalu lemah jika menyangkut dengan kedua saudaranya. Ia menunduk dan melamun, tak ada lagi keceriaannya yang selalu hangat oleh teman temannya, kini digantikan dengan kata kata 'PHO' ataupun 'biang onar', bahkan dari kelas lain juga.

Taufan mendongak kepalanya menatap wajah Yaya yang tersirat kecemasan, "Aku bisa uruskan masalah itu. Lagipula Kak Hali mana mau peduli kayak gitu? Sekali ditatap pada kabur semua. Tapi kalau Gempa dia pasti bakal dilindungi oleh kami," jelasnya dengan percaya diri.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku saudara nya, maka aku akan melindungi Gempa maupun Kak Hali. Aku pasti, mereka adalah saudara yang kuat."

[•••]

"Melamun lagi?"

"Eh! E–enggak kok, aku cuman mikirin ulangan Bu Timi."

Halilintar dan Gempa saling pandang mendengar jawaban saudara mereka yang ada di depan. Halilintar menggeleng kepala pelan kemudian melanjutkan memakan makanan bekal yang dibawa oleh Gempa. Ia tidak terlalu peduli dengan sikap adik pertamanya, toh bentar lagi ceria juga tuh anak.

Sedangkan Gempa menyipitkan matanya, memandang penuh selidik kearah kakaknya yang kelewatan ceria ataupun jahil, membuat sang kakak menjadi risih ditatap aneh olehnya, "Kak Taufan Kenapa?"

Taufan mengeryit tak mengerti, "Kenapa apa?"

"Eum.. sikap Kak Taufan belakangan ini aneh."

"Aneh gimana? Biasa aja toh," ucap Taufan sambil mempamerkan senyumannya, tapi kali ini berbeda dari biasanya, dan itu yang dilihat oleh Halilintar.

"Tapi kak–"

"TAUFAN!"

Ketiga kembaran elemental itu menoleh kearah seorang siswa yang berlari menghampiri meja kantin yang mereka duduki. Taufan berdiri, ia bisa merasakan sesuatu yang buruk yang akan terjadi pada dirinya, "Ada apa Stanley?"

Pemuda keturunan China menghampiri Taufan, ia mendekatkan dirinya ditelinga Taufan dan mulai membisikkan agar tidak didengar oleh siapapun termasuk kembaran temannya. Selang beberapa detik mimik muka Taufan berubah kaget, sedangkan Stanley mengangguk pelan, "Kita harus ke kelas dulu."

Taufan menghela nafas, ia menutup kotak bekalnya membuat Gempa heran karena Taufan tidak menghabiskan bekalnya, "Kenapa enggak di habiskan makanan nya? masakan ku enggak enak ya?"

Taufan menggeleng cepat, "Bukan! Aku ada urusan dikelas. Nanti aku habiskan bekalnya dikelas aja," jawab nya berusaha meyakinkan adiknya, "Aku pergi dulu, dah!" kemudian ia pergi ditemani oleh Stanley.

Gempa menatap punggung Taufan yang kian menjauh dengan raut muka sedih. Sedangkan Halilintar menatap dengan wajah datar andalannya, bukan ia tidak khawatir kepada adik usilnya cuman terlalu malas untuk mengekspresikannya.

"Kak Halilintar enggak khawatir?" tanya Gempa tiba tiba.

"Khawatir? Buat apa, dia selalu khawatirkan orang aja kan?" jawab Halilintar lesu, "Entah kenapa aku merasakan sesuatu yang tidak enak padanya," Gempa tersenyum simpul mendengar ucapan Halilintar lolos begitu saja membuat Halilintar mengangkat satu alisnya, "Ada apa?"

Gempa terkekeh kecil, "Ah... enggak kok. Aku tau kakak merasakannya. Karena Kak Halilintar sayang banget sama Kak Taufan kan?"

 **BLUSH!**

Ucapan Gempa sukses membuat Halilintar blushing seketika, "D–diam!" pekik nya pelan sambil menurunkan topi kesayangan agar wajah nya yang blushing tidak terlihat.

Gempa tertawa melihat kakak nya dalam mode tsundere, "Terbaik!"

[•••]

Sedari tadi mata Taufan terus berkaca kaca setelah mendengar bahwa ponsel keluaran terbarunya hilang saat ia sedang dikantin bersama kedua saudaranya. Ia mencoba untuk bersikap tenang dihadapan teman teman nya yang sedang menatap nya dengan cemas, termasuk Yaya dan Stanley yang selalu ada disisi nya.

Kalau Halilintar tau, apa yang harus ia lakukan? Ia masih sayang nyawa jika sampai ketahuan oleh kakak terperamental itu. Bisa bisa ia dipraktekkan jurus karate yang dipelajari oleh kakak tsunderenya.

Kalau Gempa? Pasti Gempa bakalan sedih dan bertambah beban setelah mengurus OSIS yang belum selesai untuk persiapan ulang tahun sekolah mereka.

Taufan hanya bisa terduduk dengan diam dibangkunya. Mengabaikan teman teman nya mengelilingi dirinya. Sebuah tepukan menyadarkan Taufan, tanpa menoleh ia tau pasti sang pelakunya adalah Yaya.

"Janganlah sedih Taufan. Masih ada kami, kami akan membantumu mencari ponsel mu itu sampai dapat sebelum diketahui oleh Halilintar dan Gempa," ucap Yaya memberi semangat lewat nada bicaranya dan tak lupa senyum tulus khas nya, "Aku akan minta bantuan dengan Ying, Fang, dan juga Gopal kalau perlu."

Taufan terdiam beberapa saat dan senyuman tipis mulai muncul, "Terima kasih Yaya. Tapi aku bisa menangani sendiri kok. Jangan khawatir, hehehe.."

Semua teman teman nya menggeleng tak setuju membuat Taufan tak dapat membantah. Seharusnya ia bersyukurkan? Pekerjaan nya jadi lebih cepat dan mudah jika dibantu oleh teman temannya. Ia berkali kali syukur mendapatkan teman teman nya seperti ini.

Taufan mengangguk. Tiba tiba ia teringat sesuatu hal, "Tapi... Dari mana kalian tau kalau ponsel aku hilang?" tanyanya antusias, melupakan kesedihan nya untuk sementara.

"Ah... Itu! Aku iseng iseng menelpon ponsel mu tadi saat baru istirahat. Aku tau kamu kalau kekantin pasti tidak membawa ponselmu. Aku dan Iwan ingin selfi memakai ponselmu. Hehehe..." jawab Stanley membuat sweatdrop seketika. Ia pun kembali melanjutkan ceritanya tanpa mempeduli sekitarnya, "Aku juga tau kalau kamu sering membesarkan nada dering ponsel ditas. Jadi aku agak heran karena tidak ada suara ataupun getaran didalam tasmu. Yah... Karena aku penasaran, aku dan Iwan memeriksa tasmu. Ternyata ponselmu tidak ada didalam tas, kami sempat khawatir dan panik. Kebetulan Yaya lewat, jadi aku bertanya kepadanya. Tapi dia juga bilang tidak tau. Makanya aku mencarimu dikantin tadi," jelas nya panjang lebar.

Taufan mengangguk angguk setelah mendengarkan cerita dari Stanley yang panjang lebar itu. Ada terselip rasa kesal karena teman nya itu ingin memakai ponsel nya untuk berselfi, hei... Apakah hanya dia saja yang membawa ponsel kesekolah? Semua murid bawa lho. Harus khusus punya nya ya?

"Aku seharus nya berterima kasih padamu, andai kamu tadi tidak berniat selfi tadi pasti saat waktu pulang sekolah aku baru tau bahwa ponselku tidak ada didalam tas. Bisa saja cepat ketahuan bukan?"

"Iya!" semua nya mengangguk.

"Tapi... Aku tarik ucapan terima kasih untukmu Stanley."

"Hah?!"

"Tapi kenapa? Apa salahku?"

"Kamu sudah minta izin dari yang punya nya? Hm???"

"Ish... Itu sih, memang iya..."

Semua tergelak berlomba lomba siapa yang paling besar ketawanya. Bahkan Yaya gadis berjilbab ikut tertawa bersama siswa dan siswi lain nya. Sampai menarik perhatian murid murid kelas lain yang tak sengaja lewat kelas mereka. Dan itu adalah Halilintar, ia sengaja lewat dari kelas adiknya untuk melihat keadaan nya. Taufan tertawa dengan sangat senang sampai tak sadar cairan bening mengenang dikelopak matanya.

Melihat itu mau tak mau Halilintar tersenyum tipis namun tersirat tulus membuat beberapa siswi terpesona dan semakin nge-fans padanya. Tapi apa yang dipedulikan? Penggemar doang, gak papa kan?

Ia kembali berjalan sambil memasukan kedua tangan nya kedalam saku celana, ciri khas gayanya. Senyuman tipis nya masih bertengger di wajah nya, tapi perlahan lahan senyuman itu digantikan dengan garis mulut melengkung kebawah, ia mendengar bahwa ponsel Taufan tapi hanya sekilas mendengar dan tak terlalu jelas.

 _'Apa karena itu Taufan bersikap aneh ya?'_

 **T B C**

 **Kalau review nya banyak, aku bakalan update secepat kilat.**

 **Lha, kalau gak? Yah.. Bakalan jadi one-shot sementara deh :v**

 **Ingin tahu kenapa Taufan jadi bahan bullyingan dikelasnya? Simak dicerita berikut nya ya~**


	2. Waspadalah kau Taufan!

**Warning: HaliTau (sedikit okay?), no power, AU, family, miss typo(s), Elemental Siblings, rada humor**

 **Genre: family, Fanfiction**

 **Rating: T**

 **Disclaimer: Monsta. Aku cuman minjem karakter aja tapi Hali-kun ku bawa pulang *disedot pusaran taufan**

[•••]

Siapa bilang mimpi buruk itu menyenangkan? Nama nya juga buruk kan? Semua orang pasti merasakannya, tapi tidak begitu mengerikan sih.

Ada juga dari kita bermimpi buruk, tapi setelah bangun pasti tidak teringat apa pun, palingan hanya sekilas saja yang kita teringat bukan?

Tapi, kalau mimpi buruknya yang sangat buruk sampai teringat saat terbangun bagaimana? Bukankah sangat menakutkan?

Dan itu terjadi kepada pemuda memakai piyama berwarna biru tengah memeluk bantal nya didalam kegelapan. Ia meringkuk ketakutan didalam selimut birunya. Suasana kamarnya sangat mencengkam, ditambah dengan suara petir menggelegar dan hujan dengan deras jatuh membasahi bumi. Dan membuat ia semakin ketakutan, seluruh badannya gemetar.

Mimpi buruk sialan!

Biasanya jika ia mimpi buruk maka ia akan menumpang tidur bersama kedua saudaranya. Tapi yang membuat mengurung niatnya adalah mereka sudah besarkan? Pasti enggan tidur bersama yang dimana mereka sudah beranjak ke remaja, masa pubertas mereka. Tapi sekali tidak masalahkan? Toh, ia cuman numpang tidur semalam kok.

 **ZRAAAAASHHH!!!**

Suara petir kembali menggelegar, tapi kali ini lebih besar dari sebelumnya membuat Taufan menjerit ketakutan setengah mati. Tanpa sadar ia menyikap selimutnya. Keringat dingin membasahi seluruh tubuhnya, bahkan rambut nya yang tidak tertutup topi menjadi basah. Nafasnya tersengal sengal, matanya menatap kosong kearah pintu kamarnya yang keadaan gelap.

Entah pikirannya kacau, seperti ada sesosok bayangan bertubuh besar berada didepan pintu kamarnya. Lalu bayangan itu berbalik, matanya berwarna merah, menampak gigi tajam. Bayangan itu perlahan mendekati Taufan.

Tanpa berpikir panjang lagi, Taufan segera berlari kearah pintu, menembus bayangan itu. Dengan sekuat tenaga menutup kembali pintu dan berjalan kearah kamar sang kakak yang berada disebelah kamarnya.

Ia sedikit mendobrak kamar sang kakak karena sangking paniknya. Ia berjalan menghampiri ranjang sang kakak yang tertidur pulas, menatap wajah kakaknya sebentar lalu mengguncang tubuh sang kakak pelan. Terdengar erangan tak jelas darinya, dan kembali tidur.

Taufan berdecih kesal, melupakan rasa takut nya jika sudah berhadapan dengan kakak terperamental ini. Sebuah ide muncul begitu saja. Perlahan lahan ia mundur beberapa langkah, kemudian berlari dan melompat ke ranjang Halilintar dengan cepat membuat sang empu terlonjak kaget.

Halilintar bangun dengan wajah super kesal menatap sang adik yang cengengesan tak jelas. Tapi tak terlalu nampak, karena kamarnya ia matikan lampu. Halilintar mengacak acakan rambutnya, dan kembali manatap Taufan, kali ini dengan tatapan lembut yang pasti nya tidak terlihat oleh Taufan.

"Ada apa?"

"Aku numpang tidur boleh?"

Halilintar mengernyit, "Mimpi buruk?"

Dan Taufan mengangguk, "Iya bolehkan?"

"Hah... Ya sudah, cepetan tidur, sekolah."

"Ck, iya iya mau tidur nih!"

Halilintar memutar bola matanya bosan. Ia kembali keposisi berbaringnya menghadap ke arah dinding, dan Taufan tidur dekat dengan dinding.

Halilintar memejamkan matanya, bersiap untuk tidur kembali. Namun sebuah penggerakan kecil mengganggu dirinya untuk tidur. Ia semakin memejamkan matanya, sebuah tangan melingkar dilehernya, terpaksa ia harus membuka matanya.

Taufan mengeratkan pelukan pada Halilintar, tidak peduli kakaknya bisa bernafas atau tidak, ia hanya ingin memeluk seseorang agar efek rasa takutnya menghilang. Ia kemudian menatap kembarannya yang juga sedang menatapnya, ia membalas dengan kekehan kecil. Ia berusaha untuk tidur agar si sulung tidak bertanya kenapa ia memeluk dirinya.

Tak seberapa lama, suara dengkuran halus membuat Halilintar menghela nafas lega. Ia perlahan membalas pelukan sang adik, tangan kanannya mengelus ngelus rambut lembut sang adik, agak kaku sih. Iris hazelnya memandang wajah si jahil, tersirat kekhawatiran.

"Ponselmu hilang, kenapa nggak kasih tau sih?" gumamnya sangat pelan, ia pun menyusul untuk tidur.

 _'KAK HALI TAU?!'_

[•••]

Gempa mengerjapkan matanya, kamar Taufan kosong. Tidak seperti biasanya, kalau kamarnya kosong maka semestinya anak itu sudah menyapanya didapur dari tadi. Dikamar mandi juga tidak ada, lalu kemana?

Ia berjalan menghampiri pintu kamar Halilintar yang sedikit terbuka, kenapa hari ini ia menemukan hal hal yang tak biasa ya? Gempa menggeleng pelan menghilangkan pikiran yang tidak jelas itu.

Untuk memuaskan rasa penasarannya, akhirnya ia membuka pintu kamar berwarna merah itu secara perlahan lahan. Setelah pintunya terbuka lebar, hawa dingin dan ruangan gelap pertama kali yang Gempa rasakan sekaligus melihatnya.

Manik hazel nya tertuju pada ranjang kakak pertamanya, ada yang aneh dibalik bungkusan selimut yang menutupi sang kembaran. Lalu ia menghampiri dan menyibak selimut yang menghalangi penglihatan nya.

Ia membelalakkan matanya, pemandangan langka terjadi hari minggu ini. Pemandangan yang dimana sang punya kamar memeluk adiknya yang juga memeluk dirinya, berpelukan lebih tepatnya. Andai Gempa membawa ponsel, sudah dari tadi ia memotret momen terlangka dikeluarga Boboiboy saat ini.

Namun, jiwa warasnya masih melekat pada dirinya, akhirnya ia tidak berniat mengambil ponselnya yang berada dilantai satu. Digantikan dengan senyuman tulus kepada kedua saudaranya yang sedang tertidur pulas.

"Mungkin lebih baik aku tidak membangunkan mereka deh. Keliatan kelelahan banget," gumam nya sendiri sambil memandang Halilintar dan Taufan.

Ia berbalik melangkah keluar kamar tak lupa menutup pintu kamar Halilintar sepelan mungkin agar kedua makhluk yang sama dengannya tidak terbangun. Setelah menutup pintu, ia menuju kekamarnya yang berada disamping kamar Taufan. Ia harus kembali mengerjakan pekerjaan OSIS nya yang sempat tertunda.

Jangan kalian pikir jadi ketua OSIS itu mudah, mulai dari rasa tanggung jawab sampai memimpin setiap rapat OSIS, ditambah lagi akan diadakan festival untuk perayaan ulang tahun sekolah besar mereka dan anak anak OSIS lah yang mengurusnya. Apalagi ketua OSIS SMPN 1 Pulau Rintis ini memiliki sifat terlalu baik, bahkan tak segan segan membantu beberapa bawahannya dan langsung kena omelan dari Halilintar, dan Taufan bertindak sebagai tali pengikat Halilintar saat ia ingin menerjang anak anak OSIS yang meminta bantuan dengan ketua OSIS.

Gempa mendengus geli saat mengingat kejadian itu, dimana Halilintar dengan berani memasuki kawasan kakak kelas tiga dan mengancam mereka 'Jika kalian masih saja meminta bantuan pada Gempa maka aku jamin kalian tidak bisa lagi melihat dunia ini lagi!' seperti itulah ancaman Halilintar yang disambut wajah ketakutan kakak kelas tiga.

Kepalanya menoleh kearah jam dinding, pukul 09:45. Ia mengernyit keningnya, kenapa kedua kakaknya belum bangun juga dijam segini? Apa tadi malam mereka bergadang ya?

"Adoi!"

 **Brugh!**

"ARGHHH!!! KENAPA KAU MENENDANGKU HAH?!"

"ADUDUDUH! KAK HALI JUGA! NGAPAIN JEDUTKAN KENING KAKAK KE AKU?! SAKIT OI!"

Akhirnya Gempa memasang muka masam, menyesal telah berharap agar kedua kakaknya bangun.

 **Bruk!**

"TAUFANNN!!!"

"IH HAHAHAHA!!! LIAT DEH MUKA KAKAK KENA BANTAL! LUCU AMAT!"

"LUCU APAAN?! INGIN DITENDANG?!"

"IYA-EH! BUKAN BU-ADUHHH!!"

Kali ini Gempa menghela nafas lelah. Pertengkaran mereka terus berlanjut membuat Gempa pusing memikirnya. Dengan perasaan kesal ia melangkah kembali kekamar kakak tertua mereka.

Saat ia membuka pintu, sebuah bantal menyambut kedatangan nya. Bantal yang tadi mengenai wajahnya, kini terjatuh menimpa kakinya, tenang saja kagak sakit kok (ada yang tanya?).

Tatapan mengerikan ia layangkan kepada kedua kakaknya yang tengah menatapnya. Bahkan si sulung merinding sendiri, sedangkan Taufan sudah berada dibelakang punggung sang kakak sejak Gempa memasuki kamar Halilintar. Kedua nya membeku ditempat, seolah sekali bergerak maka akan guncangan dahsyat terjadi dirumah mereka.

 **Puk!**

"Eh?" Halilintar mengerjapkan matanya dengan lucu, untung tidak disadari oleh Taufan. Ia menoleh kearah Taufan yang kena tepuk oleh bantal yang dilayangkan oleh Gempa. Malah nyaris tersungkur jika Taufan tidak memegang baju piyama nya Halilintar.

Dahi Taufan berkedut kesal, tangannya ia kepalkan menahan rasa kesalnya. Dengan cepat ia melempar bantal itu kembali kearah Gempa. Gempa berhasil menangkapnya, namun ia tidak menyadari bahwa satu bantal lagi melayang mengenai wajahnya (lagi). Ia memandang kearah Halilintar yang menyeringai, ia menggeretakkan giginya kemudian melemparkan kedua bantal yang berada dengannya ke pada kedua kakaknya yang sudah memasang kuda kuda, bersiap menangkap bantal bantal itu.

Halilintar dan Taufan berhasil mengelak kedua bantal tersebut, namun karena Gempa terlalu kuat melemparnya membuat Halilintar sang ketua karate oleng kehilangan kesimbangan, dan tak sengaja menginjak kaki Taufan. Taufan mengaduh kesakitan, namun naas kakinya yang satu lagi keseleo dan terjatuh, diikuti oleh Halilintar karena ia kembali menarik piyama Halilintar kali ini kuat daripada sebelumnya. Akhirnya kedua nya terjatuh yang dimana setengah badan Halilintar menimpa badan Taufan.

Gempa melongo melihat kedua kakaknya ambruk hanya terkena lemparan bantal olehnya. Apa terlalu kuat ya? Sampai sang juara karate bisa bisanya oleng dan terjatuh lalu menabrak Taufan begitu saja. Ia berjalan menghampiri kedua saudaranya yang masih mengerang kesakitan, terlebih lagi Taufan yang sedang mengurut urut kaki kanannya.

"Sakit~"

Sementara Halilintar mengusap usap kepalanya yang tak bertopi itu, "Kamu pakai mantra apa sampai melempar bantal itu seperti melempar sebongkah kayu?" celetuknya.

"Tidak ada lah. Aku cuman lempar setengah setengah kok."

"KAMU BILANG SETENGAH SETENGAH?!" jerit Taufan, "Lalu kaki ku bagaimana? Acara ulang tahun sekolah dua minggu lagi! Aku tidak bisa menari nanti!" keluhnya membuat Halilintar ingin menjitak kepala adik yang otaknya minta dicuci.

"Kau kira keseleo gitu doang harus sembuh dalam sebulan? Sekolah dimana sih?!"

"Aku tidak bisa latihan tau nggak?!"

"Ish.. Palingan sehari aja udah sembuh tuh kakinya."

"Gampang banget ngomongnya. Sini, bantuin pijitin!"

"Ogah."

Gempa memijit pelipisnya, mendengar pertengkaran Halilintar dan Taufan itu membuat ia lelah lahir batin. Ingin saja ia menyuntikkan obat bius ke kedua saudaranya agar tertidur berjam jam, jadi hari minggu ini ia akan sangat santai tidak perlu mendengar keributan yang diperbuat oleh kedua saudaranya.

Tiba tiba ponsel Halilintar berdering melantunkan sebuah lagu instrumental, membuat ketiga kembaran itu menoleh kearah sumber suara tersebut. Hanya beberapa detik saja, deringan ponsel Halilintar mati menandakan si penelpon hanya memiskol saja.

Halilintar bangkit dari duduk nya menuju kearah meja belajarnya. Ia mengambil ponselnya, membuka dan menggeser layar yang tak terkunci. Keningnya mengernyit saat melihat nama panggilan kontak yang tak terjawab.

Taufan.

Ia ingat kejadian kemarin yang dimana ia mendengar berita (yang secara tak sengaja) Taufan kehilangan ponsel nya. Ia hanya sedikit percaya karena biasanya Taufan sering ketinggalan ponselnya, dirumah teman, disekolah, sampai ditaman. Tapi kali ini Taufan terlihat sangat panik kemarin. Sampai ia tidak menghabiskan (mungkin lupa) makanan yang dibuat oleh Gempa.

Halilintar menghela nafas lalu menghirup kembali. Badannya ia balikkan menghadap kearah Taufan yang sedang menatapnya bingung. Tangan kanannya ia melambung lambungkan ponselnya, oh! Jangan lupakan ia memasang wajah mengerikan yang pernah ada, "Taufan. Kamu adik baik kan?"

Taufan mengerjapkan matanya tak mengerti, tapi ia tetap mengangguk meski ada keraguan pada dirinya.

"Kalau begitu jawab pertanyaan ku dengan jujur Taufan..." jeda Halilintar membuat suasana kamarnya menjadi cengkam, "Dimana ponselmu?"

Taufan kaget bukan main. Pertanyaan sang kakak membuat ia tidak bisa berkutik sedikit pun. Tanpa disadari, ia menampakkan mimik muka yang berbeda. Sebutir keringat dingin turun perlahan dari dahinya menuju ke pelipis. Tangannya ia kepalkan agar meredakan ketakutannya, walau ia tidak yakin. Ia membuang mukanya kesamping, menghindar menatap mata Halilintar yang penuh dengan amarah.

Halilintar melangkahkan kakinya ketempat Taufan berdiri. Dengan cepat ia menarik piyama yang dipakai oleh adiknya, persetan adiknya bisa bernafas ataupun tidak. Ia mau mendengarnya sekarang juga, "Cepat katakan! Dimana ponselmu?!" lalu ia layangkan kepalannya tanpa berpikir panjang kepada Taufan hingga tersungkur.

Gempa sangat terkejut melihat kakak pertamanya memukul kakak keduanya. Ia membantu Taufan berdiri, kemudian ia menatap Halilintar dengan tatapan iba, "Sudahlah kak. Mungkin tertinggal dirumah temannya."

"Aku tidak percaya."

Gempa terdiam, mendengar nada ketus sang kakak keluar. Ia menggeleng pelan, "Percaya atau tidak itu terserah Kak Halilintar. Tapi, tidak bisakah diselesaikan secara baik baik?"

"Kamu itu terlalu baik Gempa. Bahkan sampai orang tidak beres pun kamu mau membantunya," celetuk Halilintar menahan amarahnya, "Cepat jawab Taufan!"

Taufan mengusap bibirnya yang sedikit berdarah. Sekarang, ia berani menatap mata Halilintar, "Bukan urusanmu!"

[•••]

 **Plak!**

 **Brugh!**

Seorang pemuda terjatuh setelah menerima tamparan yang dilayangkan oleh pemuda berambut hijau yang berada didepannya. Kacamatanya terhempas agak jauh dari tempatnya. Matanya berkaca kaca menahan tangisan nya yang akan keluar kapan saja.

Pemuda berambut hijau itu mendekat kearahnya. Bunyi tapak kakinya memenuhi ruang bangunan lama yang menjadi tempat markasnya. Ia berlutut dihadapan pemuda yang sudah bergetar ketakutan, "Kau tau apa akibatnya kalau kau berurusan denganku?!"

"M-maafkan aku tuan."

"Tiada maaf bagimu!"

 **Buak!**

"Sudahlah sayang. Memukul dia bukan bagian dari rencana kita. Aku sudah puas dengannya. Hanya tinggal rencana tahap terakhir kita," ujar seorang gadis yang berada dibelakang pemuda yang memukul pemuda kacamata itu.

Pemuda hijau itu berbalik dan tersenyum kepada gadis yang merupakan kekasihnya, "Sesuai keinginanmu sayang."

Kedua remaja yang diketahui sepasang kekasih meninggalkan pemuda yang tergeletak tak berdaya di keramik yang penuh debu. Matanya hanya bisa memandang kacamatanya yang tak jauh darinya walaupun agak kabur karena matanya bermasalah soal jarak pandang jauh. Setetes cairan bening merembes keluar membasahi pipi hitamnya. Teringat kepada sahabat baiknya yang sedang tertimpa masalah berat.

 _'Maafkan aku Taufan.'_

[•••]

Taufan berjalan dengan muka kusut sepanjang koridor yang mulai sepi. Ia habis mengerjakan tugas piket yang ketinggalan saat masuk, dengan kata lain ia telat pergi kesekolah dan hari ini pula ia bertugas. Rasa kesal bertengkar dengan Halilintar kemaren kembali muncul setelah mengingat nya. Halilintar yang seenak memarahi dirinya hanya karena ponselnya hilang.

Karena terlarut dengan pikirannya, ia tidak sadar bahwa seseorang mengikutinya sejak keluar dari kelas. Halilintar dan Gempa pulang duluan tadi, sebenarnya Gempa mengajaknya juga untuk pulang bersama tapi ia tolak dengan alasan tugas piketnya belum selesai.

Dan, ia ingat pesan yang disampaikan oleh Halilintar sebelum mereka pulang.

 _'Jika ada orang yang meminta bantuanmu. Tolak saja!'_

Pikirannya sekarang teralih kata kata Halilintar yang tidak dimengertikan olehnya. Apa maksudnya harus ditolak? Tolong orang baikkan?

Sebuah tepukan dipundak membuat ia tersentak kaget dan segera menoleh mendapati seorang perempuan berjilbab tengah menunduk, "Ada apa Siti?"

Gadis yang bernama Siti mengangkat kepalanya perlahan, takut menatap iris hazel indah Taufan, "A-anu... A-aku perlu bantuan."

"Bantuan?"

 _'Tolak saja!'_

Kata kata itu, kembali tergiang dikepala Taufan. Ingin saja ia menolak bantuannya seperti yang diperintahkan oleh sang kakak. Tapi, menolak dengan cewek seperti Siti mana mungkin ia tega?

Jadi... Ia harus pilih mana? Tolak ataupun tidak?

 **T B C**

 **Maaf membuat menunggu lama (gk ada yang tanya/plak:v)**

 **Disini ingin banget buat _brother complex_ tapi takut nanti alurnya tidak sesuai harapan. Jadi maklum aja.**

 **Oh ya, kisah Taufan kena bully ini terinspirasi dari kejadian menimpa ku beberapa hari yang lalu. Bener bener mirip pokoknya, cuman nanti pahlawan kesiangan nya itu Halilintar dan Gempa, bukan guru :v**

 **Oke sekian, terima kasih yang sudah membaca. Nantikan kelanjutannya setelah ujian mungkin?**

 **Dadah~**


End file.
